Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-7076444-20140402230523
''-fFLASHBACK from RAW last week-'' Michael Cole: A hard fought battle from both competitors, but at the end of the day Del Rio was the better man, and what an Armbar to finish the match, and I think The Ultimate Opportunist his hurt here guys. ''-NWC doctors are examining TUO's arm and leg because of the match, TUO has his arms around 2 doctors because of his leg injury and is limping with the support of the Doctors to tbe back-'' ''-Vortex comes down to the ring and begins attacking TUO viciously. Proxinator pulls out a table and sets it up, while Nexus powerbombs TUO through it. Nexus hands in the MITB briefcase to the referee and cashes in-'' 1..2..3 Michael Cole: HE DID IT ! HE DID IT ! NEXUS IS THE NWC CHAMPION..N..N..N..N..n..n..n..n.. ''-"I made it" by Kevin Rudolph plays as background music-'' ''-Nexus drops to his knees and is handed the NWC title by Lestat and he snatches it and holds it up in the air and jumps on the turn buckle and bangs the title with his fist then goes to the announce table and jumps on it-'' ''-The crowd cheers louder than ever, even though Nexus is a heel, everyone has been longing for his title push- '' __________________________________________________________________________ ''-The Vortex's theme plays and they all come out-'' Nexus: First off, you can all fuck off with your "We want Punk" chants. He lost at Mania, he goes to the back of the line. The Ultimate Opportunist is next. Enough about Punk. I am the NEW NWC CHAMPION !!!! ''-Half cheers and half boos-'' Let's take a trip down memory lane, my first achievement in this e-fed. With the man himself, Tag Team Champion with your hero, WWE Champion CM Punk. After that, I was nothing. I was...an Earl Cox, a TEC, Harry Kreuzer. I was the runt of the littler in Christian's Yahoo Answers Troll stable. I was destroyed time and time again by COP and Phantom and made an unsucessful team with Samir. I was nothing, I had been here as long as the other legends in this business including WWE Champion CM Punk himself. But I was miles behind them. In 2013 when I made my return, there was NO messing around. No dragging me heels and accepting the fact that I wasn't an A grade player. I picked myself up and I won the Hardcore Championship, and the Tag Team Championships again and held them both...at the same time. I had hit, probably a C grade player, but now it was time to make my way to becoming an A grade player. Fuck the mid-card division, I'd been here long enough to go through all that shit. I had my sights set on the title I hold before you right now. I know I had my believers out there. But most of you all thought I'd never make it, boy did I prove you motherfuckers wrong. You see this stable I formed are selected future champions. Me and Proxinator are already champions whilst the only reason we do not claim those Tag Team titles is because Riyan fucked us up, but Proxinator made him pay. It's all good. Oh, and I forgot to say. Lestat, not being treated right by NWC managment. This future star is being but in matches against Manik, or...The Hurricane, or whatever that faggot current name is. This time next week we'll probably be calling him something different. Anyway, Lestat is here to replace what we thought was a future champion in Riyan, to be Dexter's tag team partner so we can kill 2 birds with one stone and get 2 underrated NWC stars gold around their waists. I mean, that's all we've done so far ? Proxinator, overlooked by everyone, overcame the odds when he beat Jason, much unexpected, just like everyone expected Jason to beat me at Wrestlemania. Look at me, overlooked for years and years. NWC Champion. And the overlooked Lestat and Dexter, future Tag Champs. Lestat, before, you were a jobber, doing stupid stuff, like facing some delusional super hero, heading down the same path I was before I achieved greatness. With The Vortex, you'll get those Tag titles in no time, both of you will. My plans for being NWC Champion, well ''-Nexus is interrupted by rude fans chanting "We want Punk" ''it's not to face that loser. He claims "he took his eye off the ball for one second". Haha you faggot. That's all it takes. Look at TEC, took his eyes off the ball for one second and I'm standing here NWC Champion. Oh and Jason T thought he'd get a match for my briefcase. Hey dude, Jason, if you want my briefcase man, take it, it's all yours. As for my NWC Championship, no, it's all mine. Both you and Punk, who I am being given the impression actually deserve a title shot after losing fair and square at Wrestlemania, are going to have to earn it. TUO earned it by being NWC Champion in the first place and is rightly granted a rematch clause. So... ''-WWE Champion CM Punk's music plays and he comes down-'' (REPLY TO WWE CHAMPION CM PUNK'S PROMO) Nexus: Woah woah woah, slow down Punky. Wait a sec, before you go and leave through the crowd because you don't know your way to the locker roomm through up the ramp, let me remind you. I am not the leader of the.."so called" ? Vortex, so you're emplying that we're actually NOT called The Vortex ? And who the fuck says you get a shot at my title ? Just because you fucked up at Wrestlemania ? It doesn't work like that. No, guys leave him. I came here for a match, not a beat down. I suggest you NOW go back through the crown, your special exit. And out of my ring before we attack you... ''-Jason T's music plays-'' Nexus: UGH, WHAT NOW ? Dude I already said you could have my briefcase you were so desperate for last week, take it. And our match at Bloodbath is off as you know so why are you here ? (REPLY TO JASON T'S PROMO) Nexus: Oh give me a break. You don't deserve shit. If I were to give anyone from the ladder match a shot at my title, I'd be TEC. You did nothing special Jason, just most upset about losing. ''-TUO's music plays-'' (REPLY TO TUO'S PROMO) Nexus: I agree with you. You do deserve a shot and these 2 don't. They both lost and can go to the back of the line. You are authorized to a rematch and I will give it to you whenever. ''-Alex Davidson comes down and blah blah blah-''